Bleached Phantom - A 3rd Phantom Novelization
by NoGoodTsuna27
Summary: As the two twin souls Matsuri and Fujimaru Kudo are saved from an Hollow attack, their lives are forever changed.


_**Bleached Phantom**_

_Shinigami are the spiritual Quardians of the Human._

_They are the balancers who watch over the souls of this world,_

_both good and evil._

_Good souls, Plus, are shown the way to the Soul Society..._

_the realm of souls._

_The Soul Society can be rougly divided into the Seireitei_

_and the Rukongai._

_Seireitei lies in the center of Soul Society, and it is home to the realm´s nobles and Shiningami._

_The Rukongailies on the outskirts of Seireitei. It is the poorest area of Soul Society._

_Yet this where freedom is the greatest, and it is home to the majority of the realm´s the Rukongai is under attack._

_Hollows, those evil spirits that cannot rest in peace, have lanched a sudden assault._

_Now four Shinigami race towards the Rukongai..._

**Year 1890, Rukongai**

"We´re nearing the patrol that put out the call for help, Captain Hirako.", stated one of the Shinigami, currently racing to the Location, where their Suboordinates had been heard from last.

The Man that spoke had brown Hair and was wearing Glasses. His black Shihakusho had a white Insignia with a Lily of the Valley and the Kanji for 5 on it, whish showed that he was the Lieutnant of the 5th Division.

Instead of the two Captains, who were running ahead of them, the 5th Divisions 3rd Seat answered. He had almost sholder long red Hair. And was named Seigen Suzunami. The Man was said to be next in Line for the Position of Captain.

"Captain, we´d better hurry, then!"

"Sure, that´s fine.", replied the Captain of the 12th Division Kisuke Urahara. "But why am I being dragged along on a 5th Division rescue mission?"

"You were the only one avaible who could keep up with us, Sir."

"Don´t call me Sir. I work for a Living.", replied the Captain with the white Hair, as they runned through the Districts of the Rukongai, various Plus runned in the opposite Direction or hid themselves.

"This is an emergency, Captain Urahara. We hope you don´t mind."

"Fine.", replied the young Captain. "But, I´d rather leave this kind of stuff to you young Folks and just devote myself to research."

"Training young people is one of the duties of a captai, though, sir."

"I just create things. I´m no good at training people."

They four of them kept running, up until they started to sense Hollows nearby. The Members of the Gotai 13 stopped for a Moment, before running towards the Source of the Reiatsu.

"That´s enough gripping then.", murmured Seigen and looked over to his Captain. A Man with very long yellow Hair and a huge Grin on his Face. He had up until this Moment not said a single Word.

"Captain?", asked the 3rd Seat. "Let´s do our Job.", came the Reply.

"Six of them... No, seven. That many in one place.", grunted Aizen and immedialy flashstepped into the Direction of the Reiatsu. The other three followed suit.

"I hope we make it in Time!"

"Where´s Yoruichi, when you need her?"

"Lazing around and drinking Sake?"

All four of them fell silent as they arrived at the Scene, where the Distress Call came from. The Patrol Squad of five 5th Division Shinigami dead. Six Hollows standing around them.

"It is unusual for them to attack in Groups.", stated Aizen rather unfazed. "But at least they managed to keep them here. They died not in Fain." The other three nodded, until Shinji Hirako counted the Hollows.

"Oi. Kisuke, Seigen. One escaped. Could you go after it?" Both Shinigami nodded and left the Scene looking for the last Hollow. Shinji turned to his Lieutnant, who had already drawn his Zanpakuto. The Captain did the same and instinctively parried a Punch from one of the six Hollows in Front of him.

"Let´s finish those Pests."

_**Chapter 1 - Meetings Past**_

**half an hour earlier, Rukongai**

Twin Souls were a Rarity even in Sol Society. For them to be there, it would require two living Twins at exactly the same Time to die. Even then, it was even rarer for them to be at one District together, simply because of the Fact, that the Death would randomly reincernate in different Districts, never to meet again.

Many Souls in the Soul Society would then knit close Bonds, with other Souls, simply because they would maybe never meet thier Relatives again.

As such the Existence of the two young Twin Souls, on male and one female, both haveing blond Hair, wish was either cut short or reaching down to the Waist. The only difference their dirty and tattered Clothes had, was that they were either blue or purple. But as dirty as they were, the Colors would not be noticed anyway.

The unusual high Reiatsu of the twin Souls kept getting them into lots of trouble. Their Reiatsu fueled huge Appetite was no Exception.

That´s why they were running from a Store Owner. In an District such as theirs, stealing was one of the only Ways to gain Food or Drinks. Not to mention one of the safest.

Matsuri and Fujimaru, as they were called runned several other Souls of the Poverty stricken District over in their Attempt to escape with the Water Bottle.

"Hurry up, Fujimaru!", shouted the younger Twin as she tossed him the Bottle. Her Brother just nodded, catched the Bottle and dived behind a stack of Chests, as his Sister dashed around a Corner, extending her Foot and making the Shop Keeper trip, causing him fall face first on the Ground.

It was almost a daily Ritual for them. Usually the Shop Keeper would now stand, curse the twins and try to use more physical Violence in order to get them.

"You godda -" The Shop Keeper did not finish his Sentence. He had a green Arm whose End was a clawed Hand stuck through his Chest. Before he could say another Word, the Shopkeeper was eaten. The Hollow, that had punched his Claws through the poor Souls Chest brought his giant white Mask, whish was made more grotsque thanks to the red Mane and the big green Body attached to it and bit the Shop Keeper in half, eating the half were he had its Arm puched through. The lower half was eaten by six Hollows, that had apparently followed.

Fujimaru dropped the Water Bottle, making shatter on the Ground. The Splashes of Water making his Clothes wet.

He had only heared Storys about those Monsters up until now. Now he was seeing them in Person. And he and his Sister were terrified.

For the first Time since he had appeared in Soul Society, the young Boy screamed in Terror.

"HOLLOWS!" The Scream made Fujimarus Limbs go numb. He did not resist as his grabbed his Arm and tried to drag him away.

Their horrified Feet carrieng their exausted Bodys extremely slowly. Occasionaly crashing with other Souls, that heard the Scream and were trying to get away.

Nobody had any luck, however as the Hollow from before swatted the Souls aside uncaringly and homed in on the Twins.

"It has been a while since have eaten such nutrious Souls. Now my precious Twin Souls stand still and let me eat you.", the Hollow growled. "Become Food for Mad Eater!" The Hollow, clearly attracted to the Twins huge Reiatsu opened his Mouth to laugh, sure that he would have a fine Meal today.

"Sorry, but that ain´t gonna happen, Hollow.", said an female Voice behind Mad Eater. The Hollow turned around to see 5 Shinigami standing in Front of him.

"Hey, you Kids!", shouted the only Woman in the Group. "Run already!"

Matsuri and Fujimaru Kudo did as they were told.

Mad Eater let his six Hollow Companions eat those pesky Fleas. And went after the Twins, notnoticing the Gotai 13 Members on their way to them.

The Twins hid in the Warehouse where they usually spent their Nights. Fujimaru had crawled behind one of the hhuge Boulders at the very end of it. Matsuri sat down next to him and tossed him an old moldy Bread. "That´s the last?", asked Fujimaru exhausted.

"Yes.", replied Matsuri. "But at least we are alive."

"Not for long.", laughed Mad Eater, while smashed the Doors of the Warehouse apart. He kicked the Boulders, Chests and other Utensiels aside up until he stood directly in Front of the Twins. Mad Eater slowly extended his Claws and sneered.

"Now you have nowhere left to run, you tasty little tidbits."

"Uh oh.", Fujimaru shivered and tried to get up muttering something, but his Sister grabbed him and forced him to sit down.

"...No!", Matsuri looked at him. "Don´t try to do anything stupid, we acn still get out of here."

"Matsuri!", protested Fujimaru, his Eyes watching the Hollow, who was sure he had won.

"I can hear them! They are out there, killing Hollows! Don´t give u -" Mad Eater grabbed her so fast , so that she could not resist and slammed her Head on the Ground in order to slince her.

"Damn juicy Ones.", growled Mad Eater as he watched Fujimaru desperately grab his unconcouis bleeding Sister. "The souls of twins are so rare, that I wanted to enjoy eating you two. But now I won´t get that luxury."

"What did you do to my Sister!?", roared Fujimaru as he stood up and lunged at the Hollow. Mad Eater kicked him aside.

"Prepared a Meal." The Hollow brought the unconcious Girl closer to his Mouth, only to drop her onto the Ground seconds later. "SHIT! They´re here! MARK MY WORDS! WE WILL MEET AGAIN!"

With those Words Mad Eater opened a strange black Gateway in the Middle of the Sky and jumped through it.

Fujimaru was stopped by two Men in black Kimonos, on was wearing a white Robe over it - Shinigami.

"Damn it!", sighed the redhaired One. "It got away!" The Man in the white Robe nodded.

"I don´t sense it anymore.", Kisuke Urahara said, as he looked over the Warehouse and noticed a blonde Girl lying on the ground. He immedialy walked over to her and checked her wounds.

"Those Wounds. They look fatal."

"Did the Hollow get her, Son?", asked Seigen Suzunami the young Boy that was still silently watching him. He seemed to sethe with anger.

"GIMME YOU SWORD!", shouted Fujimaru. Seigen Suzunami and Kisuke Urahara looked at him in Shock.

"What?"

"I´m gonna make it pay! I´m gonna go make it pay right now!", shouted Fujimaru again.

"Oh, Boy... Kids these days...", sighed Urahara.

"Please let me use your Sword!"

"No.", answered Seigen. "Your Sister just risked her Life to save yours. You´re not just gonna throw it away now, are you?", asked the 3rd Seat.

"But...", Fujimaru fell silent before grabbin Seigen and glaring at him.

"Then, you gotta save her!"

The Captain and the 3rd Seat looked at each for a Second, before nodding. Seigen walked over to the unconcious Matsuri and carefully hefted her over his Shoulder.

"Could you take the boy, Captain? I´ll carry the Girl."

"Is she gonna be alright?", asked the young Boy, looking worried at his Twin Sister. Kisuke almost shrugged, before stopping himself. Seigen answered again.

"Don´t worry young mna. Your sister is going to be just fine. And with that the four of them left for the Seireitei.

**a day later, at the Suzunami Estate**

Matsuri Kudo grunted in her sleep. Her head hurt. Even though the wound she had received as the Hollow had slammed back onto the ground full force was gone, it still hurt.

Wait, a Moment? The wound was gone?

"She is so cute, sleeping like that.", cooed a female oice.

"So she´s going to be allright now?, asked another one. This time male.

"What?", Matsuri shot up from her bed. She took her current Whereabouts in. The Home of a Noble Family. "Whe´res Fujimaru?"

Matsuri had been so worried, that she did npot notice the two smiling red haired adults, sitting a a table across the room. Matsuri looked on the ground. She was lying in a Futon.

"Ah?"

The two adults still smiled. Matsuri eyed them for a Moment and tried to calm for a moment. Then she tried to ask those two strangers the same question.

"Whe´res Fu -"

The Door of the Room slid open, revealing the Answer.

"Morning, Lady Konoka. Morning, Lord Seigen.", Fujimaru greeted the two strangers cheerfully, before noticing his sister had woken up. The two strangers, whose names Matsuri now knew continued to watch silently.

Only Lady Konoka greeted her Brother back. Matsuri took the Moment to study her Appearance more. She was a mature woman, in a light pink Kimono. Her long red hair, was decorated with white flowers, pinning a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, Fujimaru, Good Morning!"

"FUJIMARU!", shouted matsuri in relief. Fujimaru stared at her for a Moment, before rushing towards her and hugging his little sister.

"You´re awake!", her Brother grinned.

"That´s all you can say!?", Matsuri made an effort to sound angry, but in the end could not bring herself to sound like that. "Why don´t you try filling me in on what´s going here ?!"

"Well?", Matsuri looked at her Brother. "Explain."

"Do you remember trying to protect me from that Hollow?", asked Fujimaru sheepishly.

"Of course. You´re all right, aren´t you?"

"Lord Seigen and another Shinigami showed up right afeter that and the Hollow ran away."

"Thanks goodness.", Matsuri sunk back into the Futon, relieved.

"Thank goodness?! I though you were dead, you know!" This time it was Fujimarus turn to be angry.

Well, i am all right now... so it worked all worked out?" Fujimaru glared at her.

"Right?" Fujimaru still glared at her.

"BUT! YOU! COULD`VE DIED! I! DON`T! CARE! IF! WE! ARE! TWINS! YOU`RE! STILL! MY! LITTLE! SISTER! YOU! CAN`T! GO! BEFORE! ME!", Fujimaru ranted, sitting down on the Futon.

He continued to glare at his little sister.

"So...", Matsuri turned her concentration back on her still mysterious benefactor. "You´re Lady Konoka?"

"Yup. Konoka Suzunami.", replied the red haired Woman and smiled at Matsuri, her Brother still silently watching everything.

"Konoka Suzunami?"

"yes. It´s nice to meet you, Matsuri Kudo." Lady Konoka took a sip from her tea, that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"How are you feeling? Do you have any pain or discomfort anywhere?" Lady Konoka shot her a short worried look, she shared with the two males in the room.

"That´s right. That Hollow got me, but..."

"But?"

"I don´t feel anything. Even the wound on my head has disappeared." That was true. Matsuri had forgotten all about the pain, the moment she had woken up. But as a matter of fact, the pain was not there.

"I couldn´t leave any scars to mar on pretty young lady´s body, now, could I?", smiled Lady Konoka. "I´m glad it healed son nicely."

"So you´re the one that healed me?", Matsuri perked up and stared at the lady in front of her.

Yup, that´s right."

"Th - thank you very much!" Matsuri tried to bow, but noticed, that it was impossible if one was lying on her back in a Futon.

"It must have been a frightening experience for you. But you can relax now. You and your Brother are safe." Fujimaru nodded enthusiastically. "The only thing you have to think about now is getting better."

"Yes, ma´am.", Matsuri looked around the room agin. "Aaand where am I?"

"Seireitei.", replied Lady Konoka, not giving her brother a chance to speak up. " The Suzunami Mansion to be precise."

"Seireitei?"

"The place where the Shinigami and nobility live. And before you ask, my brother is a Shinigami. I am just nobility." lady Konoka pointed at the Man with dark red hair, next to her.

Matsuri looked at the man Lady Konoka had pointed at. He just nodded.

"There´s no need to thank me. I merely did my duty as a Shinigami. 3rd Seat of the 5th Division, Seigen Suzunami."

"Well, some people already call him Captain of the 5th Division.", quipped his sister. Lord Seigen shrugged.

"I may be expected to become a Captain before Lieutnant Aizen does, but I will must certainly not replace Captain Hirako. He´s got a long road ahead of him. But you...", Lord Seigen looked at Matsuri. "Are you sure you´re alright? You´ve been asleep for a whole day."

"I have been asleep for a whole day?"

"That´s right."

"I thought i was asleep for a lot longer than that.", muttered Matsuri.

_I owe my life to Lord Seigen and lady Konoka._

_The two of them saved me._

_This is Lord Seigens estate, and Lady Konoka is his sister._

_It seems Lady Konoka saved me from the brink of death._

_But I don´t understand how I could recover like this in a single day. It´s like a miracle or something._

_Still, I wouldn´t be here right now if it weren´t for my brother, Fujimaru._

_No matter what, I can always depend on him._

**another day later, yet again in the Suzunami Estate**

"I can´t believe it.", snickered Kisuke Urahara, who had visited the Suzunamis at Lady Konokas Behest. captain Hirako and Lieutnant had merely told him to watch the Kids and walked off. Hirako did not let Aizen out of his sight, so he couldn´t go.

"Lady Konoka?", asked Fujimaru. "Can I have more apples?" He promptly held out a finished plate. Matsuri did the same. "I want some too!"

"Okay, but make sure you share.", said Lady Konoka as she put a giant serving of apples on the table.

"Hmm, yum!"

"I love apples!"

"Wow!"; Urahara grinned. _That big a appetite was a sign of huge amounts of Reiatsu. _"The Picture of Health in only two days."

He was about to ask, how Konoka had managed to do it, but a Glare from lord seigen stopped. _Ah, so that´s how. Better stop dwelling on it._

"But I still have an suggestion, if you want to hear it."

"A suggestion?" The whole table started to listen.

"Why don´t you take those two in?", asked Urahara. "After all Souls like them do not normally live here in the Seireitei. It´s better to be on the safe side."

"Here?", Lord Seigen pondered the suggestion, before lady Konoka interrupted him this time.

"Of course! That was my suggestion from the beginning.", Lady Konoka smiled. The Twins looked up from the finished plates and began to listen.

"It is technically prohibited, but if that is what Konoka wants, I go along with it."

"Great, you kids like Konoka and Seigen, don´t you."

"Of course!" "Why would we not?" The answers were there almost instantly.

"Then it is settled. You can live right here with us!", Lady Konoka beamed. it was as if she was only able to show positive emotions."

"Yippee!"

"Woohoo!"

"Could we have any more apples?"; asked Fujimaru. The whole table burst out laughing.

"You still have to share." Lady konoka put the next portion on the table. The twins got right back to work.

"Hey, kids." adressed Urahara the twins. " I have another suggestion for you two."

Later that evening, the twins stood on a hill, from where they could see the whole of Seireitei.

_So Mr. Urahara wants us to be Shinigami, huh?_

_Do you really think we can do it?_

_Gee, Shinigami..._

_He said it´s the only way Rukongai kids like us could live in the Seireitei._

_But I dunno if I can picture us being Shinigami, fighting Hollows and stuff. Thnk we can?_

_Sure, we can!_

_It´s for lady Konoka and Lord Seigen! I know we can do it!"_

_We have to repay them for saving us!_

_Yeah... yeah, you´re right! We have to do this!_

_Let´s do it! Let´s be Shinigami!_

_Several years later..._

_I became Shinigami along with my brother Fujimaru._

_I wanted to keep the oath I made that fateful day.._

**Author´s Notes: I have a Problem to motivate myself to write anything, since I made an Account here. This short Proloque for a new Story is an Attampt to get back in Front of the Paper and motivate myself to continue writing the Storys already published and published after it. And hopefully to one Day improve my Writing. I am truly sorry, but please enjoy.**

**Edit: Replaced the Chapter with another I had previously written, and I´m looking for an Beat Reader, If anyones interested, please pm me.**


End file.
